Ellyn Reyne
Lady Ellyn Reyne was the wife of Lord Walderan Tarbeck. She was previously married to Ser Tion Lannister. She died in the Reyne Rebellion along with both of her houses. Biography Ellyn Reyne was betrothed to Ser Tywald Lannister, but following his death she seduced his twin brother Tion, despite him having already promised to marry another woman. He was later killed in battle and she attempted to seduce the heir to Casterly Rock, Tytos Lannister, who refused her and informed his wife Jeyne. As punishment, Ellyn was forced to marry Lord Walderan Tarbeck of the failing House Tarbeck. Lady Ellyn returned to extravagant wealth when her brothers Roger and Reynard acquired a loan from the naive Tytos. Lord Walderan was imprisoned in a dungeon in Casterly Rock by Tywin Lannister upon his return from the War of the Ninepenny Kings and Lady Ellyn protested by threatening war. Tytos released Walderan and declared peace with House Tarbeck. The following year, Tywin summoned the Reynes and Tarbecks to Casterly Rock and they rose in revolt. Once Tywin's army reached Tarbeck Hall, Lady Ellyn closed the gates and sent ravens to her brothers at Castamere, though before they could arrive Tywin raised trebuchets and brought down the keep within hours, crushing Lady Ellyn and her son Tion to death."The Rains of Castamere" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ellyn Reyne was a strong-willed, hot-tempered and ambitious woman who dreamed of marrying into House Lannister and becoming the Lady of Casterly Rock. House Reyne's wealth and position allowed her father Robert to arrange her betrothal to Ser Tywald Lannister, though both her father and betrothed were killed in the Peake Uprising in 233 AC. She then seduced the new heir, Tion Lannister, who was already betrothed to a daughter of House Rowan. Lord Gerold Lannister opposed the match due to how quickly she had acted following Robert and Tywald's death, but allowed his son to follow his heart. Ellyn married Tion in 235 AC and became a rival of Tytos Lannister's wife Jeyne. She hosted extravagant events and used her position to empower House Reyne, including giving positions of power to her relatives. Her husband died in the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion, making Tytos the heir to Casterly Rock. Jeyne surpassed Ellyn in influence as a result of this, and Ellyn made an unsuccessful attempt to seduce Tytos to remedy this. When Tytos told Jeyne what Ellyn had done, she was quick to inform her father-in-law, who acted swiftly. Ellyn was then forced to marry Lord Walderan Tarbeck, with whom she had two daughters, Rohanne and Cyrelle, and a son, Tion. The rivalry between Ellyn and Jeyne was dubbed the "War of the Wombs" by Lord Toad, the fool of Casterly Rock. Ellyn was present at the betrothal of Genna Lannister and Emmon Frey, and found it amusing as she did not consider them a good match. She used the wealth of House Lannister to rebuild Tarbeck Hall. Tywin Lannister demanded that House Reyne and House Tarbeck repay their debts to Casterly Rock and imprisoned Walderan when he attempted to intimidate Tytos. Ellyn took two members of House Lannister of Lannisport as well as Ser Stafford Lannister, the brother of Tywin's betrothed Joanna, hostage in response to this. She threatened to kill them if Walderan was harmed, and Tytos agreed to an exchange despite Tywin advising his father to send Lord Tarbeck back in three pieces. Ellyn was killed in 261 AC along with her son Tion when Tywin had their keep attacked with trebuchets. See also * References de:Ellyn Regn fr:Ellyn Reyne es:Ellyn Reyne it:Ellyn Reyne nl:Ellyn Reyn ru:Эллин Рейн zh:艾莲·雷耶斯 Category:Members of House Lannister Category:Westermen Category:Nobility Category:Ladies Category:Deceased individuals Category:Members of House Reyne Category:Members of House Tarbeck